


Tempest Swells, Our Worlds Collide

by Penguinteacup



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, First Time, I hope this is ok, M/M, bad language, pasted from my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinteacup/pseuds/Penguinteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot ficlet thing set in the context of them being flatmates.</p><p>(3 fics posted in one year, someone stahp me I'm too prolific)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempest Swells, Our Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from 'The Gentry Cove' by Dirty Pretty Things

A Thursday night, nothing doing, and James pestering Niki with, ‘Let’s go to the pub, just for a couple’.

Several pints later and there was another stupid argument; they’d had a lot lately, about unwashed dishes or mess or james _breathing_. James barely remembers what it was about now, it all seems rather trivial given the present circumstances, but it had resulted in Niki storming out of the pub in a huff. The dark had swallowed him up and the door had swung on its hinges, once, twice, before James had slammed down his pint glass and followed him, intending to tell him what a prick he was.

Only Niki had called him a prick first and that was most annoying. James had called Niki a cunt (alcohol robbing him of eloquence and imagination) and Niki had shoved him till his back had collided with a wall. Niki had stood there eyes fierce, a challenge. James wanted to punch him, really thought he was going to as well. He was as surprised as anyone when he responded by pressing a forceful angry kiss against Niki’s mouth. They stood there in the seconds afterwards just staring at each other. James had no idea he’d wanted to do that. He had no idea what was going to happen next. He didn’t make a habit of thinking things through at the best of times. And perhaps if he’d rung a hollow laugh into the cold night, leaving its stamp in a cloud of visible warm air, maybe that would have been it. They’d both have laughed it off, clapped each other on the back as mates and never mentioned it again. But he didn’t.

Instead, Niki had taken James by the wrist and pulled them both into an alley by the side of the pub.

And it’s all over now, James thinks, it’s all over now. Because now it’s raining, Niki is breathing heavily and James is on his knees in a dark alley sucking him off. Apart from the heavy breathing Niki makes no other sounds; there is just the pattering of rain on the metal bin lids and the muffled hum of the pub jukebox, a reminder of the alarming proximity of other people. Perhaps Niki thinks James, with his reputation for adventurous sexual exploits, does this sort of thing all the time, James ponders. If he were to ask, James decides he would lie. It would be better for him not to say he doesn’t, _wouldn’t_ do this for anyone else.

Lack of experience makes him unsure of himself, it’s hard to tell if he’s doing this right, if Niki’s even enjoying himself at all. But then, sudden hands clutch at his hair, tight, and Niki makes a small soft gasp of a noise that he clearly tried to keep from leaving his mouth, and it’s all the encouragement James needs. He speeds up his pace, finds himself stilling his own breathing, willing the rain to quieten just so he can hear every tiny sound Niki makes. He doesn’t dare look up, he’s not sure what would happen if they looked each other in the eye right now, but he imagines Niki head back and neck exposed, wet curls sticking to his forehead and it makes his chest tighten.

Niki’s hips begin to thrust forward, needy and desperate. The fingers in his hair tighte: a warning. James slides his mouth away, it’s an arbitrary line really, but he feels it would be too strange to carry on, to let Niki… James watches though, transfixed, as his friend finishes himself off with his hand. There is no crying out of James’ name like there is with so many girls but it’s strangely intoxicating to watch Niki flushed and dishevelled, breaking apart with a soundless cry.

They don’t speak about it after, of course. But James can smell the rain on his skin for days.


End file.
